The Radioactive wastelands of Atomicbombia
"The hostility within the wasteland is astounding - Other than the cities filled with grotesque melted men, the pockmarked landscape offered me little shelter. While I was on my way out of the wastes, I ran across a band of the nomadic Cheekian's - A legion skinny, balding men wearing leather hoodies and tracksuit bottoms. One turned and stared at me uneasily, gently toying with the pin of a grenade attached to his belt. 'Anoooohhh? Ah'Cheeki-breeki Iv danke?' I was not welcome here." — The travelling explorer Garret Garretsson, remarking on his discovery of the ruskia-zone deep within Atomicbombia right before being pummeled to death with grenades and vodka bottles. Atomicbombia is economically focused arms-factory-turned-nation. Its inhabitants survived (one of) the worst apocalypse level events even seen in supreme death hell, and were reforged by the flames of this catastrophe. Mutation is rampant, radiation is ever present and endless explosions are but a simple fact of life. After the ecological disaster known as 'The Great Mistake', It would seem that the dark gods that control the realm saw fit to curse the nation with an endless storm of nuclear explosions. Despite (or perhaps in spite) of this, many have chosen to remain in the nation and it has since bloomed into one of the largest nations in the region, even with its spontaneous explosion problem. Environment Due to the sheer number of atomic explosions that occur daily in the zone, Atomicbombia is one of the least conventionally inhabitable places in supreme death hell. Most of its populous either hide in the metro-system or mountain ranges, despite their natural immunity to explosions. The explosions, however, have a number of unique benefits - namely unearthing the regions rich ores, preventing large scale invasion and even something of a shield against the thick pollution produced by BBQ Sause's controversial dewrito reactors. A majority of atomicbombia landscape is a seemingly endless desert that is said to glisten at certain time of the day; the source of the sparkling is in fact tiny flecks of shattered blast-glass blended with the sand-grains. While the Metro-system beneath the surface is relatively untouched by the perpetual explosions, It is steeped in radiation. Due to this, Mutation and radiation sickness are common issues. Politics Open political discourse is often frowned within Atomicbombia - Atoms are raised from birth to believe in the teachings of the Charred One, and as such are devoted to them. That being said however there are often murmurs within the populous that the central government - the Charred One included - are all connected (or perhaps even controlled) by a enigmatic entity known as 'The Monolith'. Talk of such rumors is normally followed by being hit with brooms by elderly housewives, who state that such talk wont be tolerated in this household and that they 'should be quiet and eat your goulash!'. History The land that would become Atomicbombia was once a peaceful mountain range known as 'Storcawk'; its valleys luxuriously green from years of being fertilized by a hellish but nutritious mixture of virgin blood and bonemeal. These grasslands were home to the native Cheekians; A proud band of slavic nomads, known within the region for their strong booze and limitless grenade supplies. Skirmishes between the tribes were short lived as Cheekians were seemingly immune to explosions. Arguments about if this was a magical property or just a side effect of their intense intoxication still rage to this day. But that all changed with the 'XxQw1cK Zc0p3rz xX's invaded. The Blazed War The Cheekian's grenades did little against the endless tide of commando-pro knife-rushes and tactical-killcam-UAV's that swept across the lands and they were eventually pushed out of their motherland by the invaders. After retreating to the mountain ranges, the tribes threw aside their accident feuds and banded together under the leadership of The Great Marked One. He instructed them to isolate the cancer that was poisoning their land and so a vast chest high wall was constructed across the nation. This effectively held back the invaders, who found themselves unable to climb over the wall. But a new battle awaited - A ferocious arms race had begun against the invaders, with both sides looking for a weapon that would overpower the other. This search came to an sudden and abrupt end when both sides discovered the nations bountiful uranium deposits - The arms race turned nuclear. The Great Marked One, determined to bring the war to an end, ordered the production of hundreds of nuclear missiles. General Nimble himself was called in to personally oversee this production and astoundingly delivered the tremendous order in a mere two days, although much of the gear was of dubious quality. The largest missile, dubbed 'The Pineapple', was even rumored to be powered by blackmarket satanic magic and made of scrap helicopter parts. The Great Mistake What transpired during the launch is known to Atom's as 'The Great Mistake' - An apparent communication error lead to incorrect launch procedures being sent to almost all of the nations missile silos. All across atomicbombia, warheads detonated in their silos; flattening and poisoning the land. Despite this catastrophe, the Pineapple was sent off on its quest to smite the invaders alone. In a sick twist of humor, The gods spared all those caught in the blasts at the expense of living forever with their burns. A charred, burnt man clawed himself out from the wreckage of the silo and screamed into the night. The Marked One was no more - his skin flayed and his face misshapen into a perfectly spherical shape. He had become the Charred One. Ashamed with the failure and horrified at what had happened to his homeland, the Charred one banished himself into the newly-formed nuclear deserts where he would wander for much of the new nation's youth. While the Pineapple ultimately failed to hit BBQSAUSE, it did kill their commander-in-chief; President Ix D3zTrUkT0r19572 xI managed to intercept the massive missile at the cost of his own life. Having both lost so much in the conflict, the two sides agreed that the rounds kill-limit had been reached and the war ended. 'The Reunification ' After the war, many of the surviving Cheekians returned to their nomadic state and pushed deeper into the mountains. Without the Marked Ones leadership, the nation seemed to teeter on the brink of dissolution. General Nimble, certain the Marked One could reunify the tribes once again, rallied the remaining loyalist forces and set off on an expedition into the wastes to find him. These loyalist eventually established a compound within the abandoned Victoria Metro station to act as a base of operations. This expedition, however, would go on for the remainder of Nimble's life. One fateful night, an elderly Nimble suffered a heart attack. As the general lay on his deathbed, a strange burnt man carrying a long black obelisk across his back approached the compound. As he approached over the dying general, Nimble instantly recognized him to be none other than the Marked One himself. The two shared some private words before general passed away. The Charred One stepped out of Nimble's tent and decreed that the campsite shall become the first city of the brave new nation of Atomicbombia. Word of their legendary leaders return spread quickly and soon hundreds flocked to the compound. Within a year it had grown into a sprawling city-state and, within another, a fully fledged nation. Category:Nations